Faith Is Blind
by AcaciaDawn105
Summary: Blinded after an attack as a toddler, Marina of Harad is raised in Rivendell. When Gandalf the Grey returns with a host of child-like creatures, she cannot pass up the opportunity for adventure. I've had this story in my head for a long while, and finally got it down for your delight. Eventual Eomer/OC, but it is an adventure story. Enjoy, read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Faith Is Blind**_

 _ **Chapter One~Chance**_

A lonely girl sat in her father's garden, absently plucking the strings of her guitar. The sun shown down, warming her skin, while the cool breeze lifted her hair and blew through the fruit trees she could not see. Were the blooms as beautiful as they smelled, as lovely as the fruit they would bear tasted? All these questions rolled through her mind.

"Rina?" Her face turned towards the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Here, Papa." Setting the instrument to the side, she stood uncertainly, using a walking stick to steady herself. "Is someone else here, Papa?"

"Yes, my dearest. This is Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

Lowering herself into a somewhat clumsy curtsy, her face moved back and forth, "My lord, it is an honor." Having heard of the Half-Elven King of Rivendell, she knew he commanded a bit of respect.

"The honor is mine, child. If I may, how long have you been blind?"

"Since I was three, my lord."

"And how old are you now?"

"Eight years, my lord."

He made a 'hmm' sound deep in his throat. She could feel him moving around her, silent as a feather on the wind. "Five years without sight. Do you remember being able to see?"

"A bit. Mostly just colors. I do not remember what my father looks like, or the ocean, or the flowers on the trees. I do not remember what my home looks like."

"And yet," her head turned when she heard the strings of her guitar sing, "You can play."

"I hear the notes, I feel them. It gives me comfort."

"I see."

"What do you think, my lord? Will you take her?"

"Take me? Take me where?" Both men could see the panic in her face. "Papa, what is going on?"

A hand descended on her shoulder, causing her to jump. It was gentle, a thin hand, not her father's. "You're father has asked me to evaluate your potential."

"Potential for what?"

"That I do not know yet, dear. But, I see something in you. Who was the girl's mother?"

There was a long silence, "My late wife was taken from us at the same time when Marina lost her sight. We were traveling through a forest. My wife...Marina suffered a blow to the head, shortly after, the physician told me that she would never be able to see."

Another go around, the air stirred gently, drying the tears on the young girls face. "She will go with me. Perhaps, in time, we may find a way to cure her ailment."

Her father let out a long breath. "Thank you, Lord Elrond. Valor bless you."

"Do not thank me yet, lest I fail. Tell the servants to pack her valuables, and only enough clothes to make the trip."

She hadn't realized that there was another person with them, not until a breeze fluttered by, carrying the scent of pine and rose water. Another hand, even smaller than Lord Elrond's took hers. "Come, little one." It was a woman. "I will help you choose what you will bring." They began to walk away.

"Wait, my guitar!" Marina felt her way back to the men, one hand outstretched. "May I bring my guitar?"

It was placed in her hand, "Of course. If it is your comfort, then you mustn't be parted with it."

"Thank you, my lord."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two~The Fellowship**_

Rivendell was filled with the sound of music, as it always was. But, it was a different kind of music, both ethereal and corporeal at the same time. The sing of strings accompanied by a voice, strong, but feminine. Both Men and Elves stopped in awe of it. Marina sat on a elegantly carved chair, a bow dancing over the strings of a violin. Beside her, a large dog lay dozing in the summer sunshine. Having grown from the thin girl who was all knees and elbows, Marina could pass for an elf skin glowed in the late afternoon light, a gown of breezy white material clung to her body like a second skin before flowing out, accentuating all the right places on a woman. The only things that set her apart were her obvious lack of pointed ears, and her long, fiery-gold hair. It was worn in the typical Elvish fashion, loose save for two braids holding it away from her face.

Her eyes were closed, despite not needing them for sight. If anyone were to ask her, she would say that it was so she could see the music. With her eyes closed, she could see the notes, the beats, and the rhythm of the tune she played. They came to her as lights, dancing in a complicated pattern behind her eyelids, in swirling colors that hypnotized her. This is what she saw now...noise. Everything made a sound. Here in Rivendell, every noise was soft and musical, and the visitors that stood to her right were clanging and noisy, even in their silence. She finished her song with one last, long, haunting note. It hung in the air for a moment, so no one noticed the single tear the crept its way down her neck.

"Spectacular," came a foreign voice. "I have never, in my life, heard such music." Whoever it was moved forward. Rina turned toward the sound, sightless eyes stopping the Man in his tracks. They were as striking as the rest of her, a distinct hazel color, like amber towards the center, and silvery-green birch leaves outwards, all surrounded by a thick ring of dark color separating her iris from the whites. And they seemed to stare right into the soul of the unfortunate Man who had broken her spell. "Forgive me, my lady. My men and I were passing by, and were suddenly struck by the beauty in your music. Pray, what is your name?"

She didn't answer him for a long moment, simply holding him with her eyes. He was sure she was analyzing him to his very core. "I am Marina."

He let out a breath, "Lady Marina, a pleasure." He held out his hand to her. When she did not take it, he looked at her oddly. "It is common courtesy to take a man's hand when he offers it."

She started, suddenly not as haunting as before. Simply shy and blushing. "Forgive me."

"Our lovely Marina seeks forgiveness when she has done nothing wrong." Elrond swept in, silent as usual. "She meant no offence, Lord Boromir, she simply did not see you."

"See me? She was looking right at me."

Standing with a bit of a wobble, she bowed her head, "What my lord, Elrond, means to say, is that I am blind, my lord. I apologize if my gaze unnerved you...it seems to have that effect on many who meet me for the first time. I meant no offence."

"None taken, my lady. If I may ask, how did you learn to play if you cannot see to read music?"

A small chuckle escaped her rosy mouth, "The music speaks to me. I learn by ear, or make something up as I go. I have a good memory for the notes."

"Interesting. I do believe my father would be well pleased to hear you play one day. The Steward of Gondor, Denethor."

"Perhaps, one day, Boromir," Elrond cut in, "But for now, we have a meeting to attend. Will you join us, dear?" He offered his arm to her, which she could feel against her shoulder.

"Of course. How could I pass up a chance to attend a secret meeting of the four races of Middle Earth." She whistled behind her, and the shaggy grey dog jumped up to follow. He came to stand beside her, coming up nearly to her hip. Rina placed one hand on his head as they walked through the halls to a terrace overlooking the river. Elrond sat her down in the chair beside his.

Most of the meeting was quiet, until a heated argument arose about the fate of the ring that supposedly sat on a pedestal in the middle of the circle. Rina was growing more and more agitated by the second, as she could feel the power emanating from the gold band.

"Let us be done with it then." A gruff voice quipped, and the sound of metal on stone, and a small explosion caused Rina to cry out, seeing a violent flash of light. Whoever the voice belonged to was thrown onto his back from the force of the energy that hit everyone. Elrond looked at Rina with concern, worried at the look of pain on her face.

"There is only one way to destroy the One Ring. It must be cast into the fire of Mount Doom from whence it came." He placed a hand on his charge, and felt her quivering.

The arguing intensified, causing the dog at the young woman's feet to raise her hackles. It continued this way for a few moments, only to be silenced by a soft voice across the way.

"I will take the ring to Mordor. Only...I do not know the way."

A familiar scent washed over her as her old friend Aragorn went to the boy who had spoken. "You have my sword."

"And my bow," Prince Legolas sounded.

Not to be outdone, the Dwarf (as she found out from Elrond, the one who had tried to destroy the ring with his axe), growled, "And my axe."

"Wait!" She stood up, she could feel all eyes turn to her. "Is anyone else not ok with the idea of sending a child into the darkest part of Middle Earth, the birthplace of evil?"

"I'm not a child! I'm over 60 years old."

"A Hobbit, dear Rina. Frodo Baggins of the Shire." Gandalf told her.

"Ah, a Hobbit. Hearty folk, silent as the night and easily unseen." Using her walking stick (a new one, since she had long outgrown the old one), she made sure not to trip over any feet. "Then, little one, you shall have my song as well." Her statement was met with much outrage. _The wild is no place for a woman. What good is a blind woman out there? How would you fight? You would be a burden to the rest._ From many came such words. But, she noticed that those who really mattered said nothing. Elrond smiled with pride, Gandalf as well, though he was a bit unsure. Aragorn simply threw an arm around her shoulders. "I am just as capable as any. More so than a Hobbit with no training with a weapon." They all quieted.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is the will of the Council..." Boromir sounded unsure of himself, "Then Gondor will see it done."

"Hold on!" Another small voice, deeper and more worrisome than the one called Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me." A stubborn one. But then, Hobbits were well known for their loyalty to kin.

"No, indeed. It seems hardly possible to separate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret council meeting and you are _not_." There was a smile in his voice, he was amused.

"Wait! We're going, too!" Two more sets of bare feet running over the stone floor. "Besides, you need people of intelligence for this sort of mission...quest... _thing_." One said proudly.

The other whispered to him, "Well that rules you out, Pip."

"Ten companions. Very well, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

Rina could feel the pride from her new companions, like a light spring rain.

"Excellent. Where are we going?" It broke, the one they called Pip had ruined the moment. Rina laughed at the hilarity of it.

"I suggest we go pack our things. Then perhaps dinner, and a nice long rest. We will be leaving at first light."

"A sound suggestion, Gandalf. I shall have the kitchens begin preparations. Marina?" She made her way to his voice, once again taking his arm and letting him lead her...not that she needed it. "That was an extremely foolish this you did."

"But, you approve?"

"Indeed. I think you will be the one that holds them together when things get difficult for them. You are a shining light to all that behold you. And in the darkness, that light is indispensable. Yes, I think it is a very good thing you volunteered to go with them. Now, up to your room, I will send Arwen to help you pack."

"I can pack my things fine by myself, my lord."

"I know you can. However, this will be the last time she or I will see you for a long while, I think. She will want to spend some time with you before you leave."

"I understand. I will miss you both very much."

"As we will you." He embraced her quickly, "Now, go pack."

Rina tilted her head in a bow and took hold of the dog's scruff.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three~Rough Travel**_

Just as promised, they were up and on the way by the time the sun was cresting the horizon. Rina's dog, Samora trotted along on a leash, helping to guide her human over the rocky terrain. They spent all day walking south, the mountain range to the left of them. It was warm, Rina could feel the sunshine beating down on her. She wore dark brown pants, and a light cotton shirt, with a vest of dark green. Her waist was adorned with a wide belt, a pouch on her hip, and on her pack hung her most prized possession...her guitar. The years had polished it smooth, and the strings were shiny where her fingers plucked. She had a long polished walking stick that she had learned how to use over the years in Rivendell. When they finally stopped to eat lunch, they had put a good distance between them.

It went like this for several days. Marina would wake up early, go to the creek they were following at the base of the mountain and wash herself as best she could so close to the men. Wiping a rag over her face and hands, then emptying her bladder quickly before making her way back to the others. Things went on around her, the men joked and laughed and planned. The Hobbits mostly kept to themselves, though they slowly began opening up to the others. One morning, a few days after leaving, two of them, Merry and Pippin plopped down on either side of her while she sat there petting Samora's head. It startled her. They were immediately talking in loud, boisterous tones that had her turning her head, trying to keep up with the conversation. It might have been something to do with a bar near their home.

"Lads, you best leave the lady be. She ain't got not interest in your tall tales from the Green Dragon." It was Sam. If she had to guess, he probably had his hands on his hips like an old matron.

"It's alright. It was interesting, just...a little difficult to keep up." She shrugged. By that time, the other two had left to bother someone else. "They are quite energetic, aren't they."

"Like trying to herd squirrels, those two. Never rightly introduced myself, miss. I'm Samwise Gamgee. You can call me Sam." She felt the air stir before her face.

"Marina of Harad, you can call me Rina. This is Somara, my constant companion for these last long years." Holding up her hand, he took it and shook gently. His hands were rough, presumably from years of working as a gardener.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Rina. If you don't mind my askin'...why was you in Rivendell? I only mean, you ain't an Elf."

"Lord Elrond took me in as his ward when I was eight years old. I would have gone back when he realized he couldn't heal me of my blindness, but by then, my father had passed from sickness." She smiled at him softly, completely unaware that the rest of the Fellowship had stopped to listen to her story. Obviously, Gandalf, Legolas, and Aragorn already knew this tale, but they still listened. "Mother had died the same day I became blind, so I had no reason to return to Harad."

"So, then you're a right proper lady?"

Rina chuckled, "I supposed."

Boromir spoke then. "If you are a high born lady, why are you not in your homeland with your husband?"

"I'm not married."

"I think that's quite obvious, Rina." Aragorn laughed. "I doubt any man could hold you long enough to get you to the alter."

Throwing a rock in his direction, she made a face, "You make me sound like a harlot."

"Not at all, dear little friend," Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder, offering her some lembas bread. "Simply that you are as fiery as that hair of yours. Eat."

"I only meant, why do you not have a husband by now? Most young women of your age are married and born children by now."

Again, she shrugged. "I haven't met many men. And those that I have met, I have no interest in...especially those that only think that all a woman is good for is child-rearing." She tapped her stick against the rock she sat on. "If a woman can go through childbirth, survive to tell the tale, and then go back to do it again, then are they not just as much a warrior as a man who rides into battle screaming and waving a sword?" Taking another bite of the filling bread, she listened to some of them muttering in agreement, and some grumbling.

"Aye, the lass is right." Gimli thumped her hard between the shoulders, causing her to choke on the food. He gave her a few more to clear her throat. "Dwarf women fight just as hard and strong as the men in battle, just as the men fight just as hard with raising the bairns. Well said, lassy. You would fit well in the halls of Moria. My kin would welcome you. You've even got the hair for it, if not the beard."

"The beard?"

"Aye, Dwarf women are born with beards, same as men. Sometimes they're even mistaken for Dwarf men."

She sat for a moment. "May I feel your face, Gimli?"

"What for?" He gruffed.

"That's how I see. I like to know what the people I'm going to be around often enough look like." She held both hands up, "May I?" He grumbled for a moment, but then moved to sit down in front of her and pushed his face into her hand. She started with his hair. It was coarse and thick. It melded with the beard on his face. His forehead was very broad, with small, close-set eyes, and a large nose that led down to the moustache covering his mouth. She could feel the beads and braids in both his hair and beard. "What color is your hair?"

"Red, I suppose."

"More of a chestnut shade, Dwarf." Legolas ran his hand over Rina's hair. "Not at all like your lovely fire silk."

His kind words caused her to blush. "That silver tongue will get you into trouble one day, Greenleaf."

For some reason, watching the way she gently memorized Gimli's features cause a stir with the Hobbits, who all wanted her to do the same for them. Which led to her learning Boromir's, and then relearning the three companions that she already knew. Apparently, it astounded them that she could tell what they looked like from just touch. Eventually, the Hobbits took to trying to learn each other. From what she heard, they weren't going very well. Once they settled down for the night, the giggles stopped, and they all fell to a restful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four~The Crows**_

"If anyone were to ask my opinion, and I know they're not," Gimli was pacing over the rocks where the were resting for lunch. "I'd say we were taking the long way 'round." Beyond him, Rina could hear Boromir teaching Merry and Pippin how to sword fight, with Aragorn throwing out instructions and tips. Frodo and Sam were watching from a rock, eating. "Gandalf, we could go through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

Marina could feel the tension in the atmosphere shift drastically. "No, Gimli...I would not go through the Mines unless I had no other choice."

"What's the matter, Gandalf? Scared of the dark?" She was drawing her knife over a stone, sharpening it.

"Rather, what is in it, dear girl." Of course she knew what he meant, but it was nice to tease him anyway. There was a clang of a sword being dropped, and then a scuffle between the Hobbits and Men. But...something was wrong. She heard Sam ask what something was, confused.

Rina placed a hand on Samora and whispered, "Lend me your eyes, old friend." Immediately, the canine turned her eyes in the direction that everyone else was looking. Legolas stood the farthest away, trying to track the dark mass.

"It's nothing." Gimli assured them. "Just a wisp of cloud."

"It's moving fast...and against the wind." Boromir was out of breath, rising from his play-fight with Merry and Pippin.

"Crebine from Dudland!" The Elf turned and started grabbing up his pack.

"Hide!" Rina felt herself being hauled under a rock, then pushed farther into the crevice. By the smell of him, it had to be Boromir. Gimli was tucked up beside her, with Samora under her head. The dog's scraggly fur gave her comfort. Above them, the sound of a large murder of crows flew in circles around their camp. Upon finding nothing, their wings carried them away.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

"Gandalf," Marina's eyes widened. "That way is nearly impassable this time of year. The path is treacherous, loose rocks alone could be our undoing. That's not including the storms that could blow us off the mountain."

"We have no other choice."

Indeed, it seemed they did not. But, none of them were all to glad to be walking the snow-covered path. Many a time, one of them lost their footing. Frodo managed to roll all the way down to the back of the line, taking Rina with him when she tried to grab the Halfling. She was caught by Boromir, Frodo kept rolling until Aragorn managed to stop him. He helped Frodo up immediately, Rina floundering to get her footing. Samora's cold nose was stuck in her face, her tongue warm on her cheek. Snow was not a conductive surface for a blind woman trying to walk without falling.

"Boromir!" Aragorn's voice rang out, amplified by the snow. "Give the ring to Frodo."

That startled her. If the Man were to get it in his mind to take the Ring for himself, his heart would not stand up against the evil that resided within it. Still, there wasn't much she could do from the ground, since she still couldn't get to her feet. "A little help would be nice, thank you very much." Samora was doing her best, there was only so much the canine could do without hands. As if shaken from his trance, Boromir muttered an apology and helped her up. Her hand slipped down his arm, fingers brushing over the exposed skin on his wrist. She was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea. To anyone else watching, they simply would have seen her lose balance and grasp the man to retain it. But, truly, she was frightened. She saw him running after something, assumingly invisible, cursing to the wind. She could feel the anger burning within him, and then the disgust that followed. And, then, pain. Sharp pain in her breast and belly. Rina was suddenly yanked from the vision, with a death grip on her companion's arm. Pulling away from him, she said nothing, but turned away and picked up Samora's leash. Though she did not know how or when, death was coming. Maybe just for the Gondorian captain, maybe for all of them. Whatever it was, it scared her.

It would take them many days to make it through the pass, weeks maybe. And many a night were spent huddled around a fire, with tents stretched around them as a barrier against the wind. Rina and Samora slept near the Halflings in an effort to keep them warm. The men took turns keeping watch, rotating shifts outside the safety of the camp. Rina could feel the storm brewing as they neared the peak, smelled the ozone, felt the bite of the wind as the temperature dropped the higher they went. They made it to the peak. Gandalf led them in single file, clearing the way through waist deep snow with his staff. Legolas walked on top of the snow, much to everyone's irritation. He moved around them, taking the head. Gimli had taken it upon himself to walk in front of Marina, her hand on his shoulder, Samora close behind her as he cleared the snow away for the second time. Aragorn and Boromir brought up the rear carrying the Hobbits.

"There is a foul voice on the air," Legolas had stopped on a rock jutting out from the cliff.

"I hear it, too!" Rina shouted over the wind that ripped at their clothes.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled, right as there was a loud _crack_ from above them. Gimli pushed Marina against the rock face. Boulders tumbled down from the top of the mountain, barely missing them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted from the rear. "We must turn back!"

"No!" He had Legolas help him onto the rock, and began shouting spells into the air to combat the malevolent ones of his opponent.

"What's going on?!" Rina was frightened. The crack of lightening. More crashing. They were being buried in an avalanche, snow and rocks falling all around them. In that moment, after the storm settled, Marina was living her worst nightmare. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. On top of being blind, she was now deaf as well, and it scared the hell out of her. In her head, she was screaming, thrashing and trying to get loose. She was frozen in fear. Someone started pulling at her arm, tugging her to the surface. When she broke through, Rina gasped for air, her lungs burning. It was Legolas who had saved her, and held her, trembling, in his arms. "What happened?" She asked shakily.

"Saruman sent lightening to crack the stone. Are you alright?"

"I am fine. It scared me something aweful."

Boromir leaned around her to yell at the Wizard. "We must get off the mountain. Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the West Road to my city."

"The Gap of Rohan will take us too close to Isengard."

"If we cannot go over the mountain, let us go under it!" Gimli proclaimed. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

"You are insane!" Rina shouted, still shaken.

There was a moment of silence, as Gandalf contemplaited. "Let the Ring Bearer decide."

All eyes turned to Frodo, still clutched in Aragorn's arms, keeping him above the snow. He was so scared, even Rina could see it in her darkness, the yellow of fear pulse from his aura.

Another harsh gust blew at them. "We cannot stay here! It will be the death of the Hobbits!" Rina yelled.

"We will go through the Mines." Frodo finally said.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five~The Mines**_

Naturally it took less time going down, than it did going up. And Marina, at least, was glad for the warmth that came once they made it to the base of the mountain again. As someone who had been born in the southernmost country of Middle Earth and had spent most of her life surrounded by the eternal springtime made by Elven magic, she did care too much for the cold. Even covered in an Elven cloak, which kept her safe from the most brutal of the elements, she still felt the harsh wind. Now, down on flat ground, she was much more comfortable. Adding to that, the fact that she could walk without constantly tripping over herself. Samora was comfortable in any conditions, much to Rina's chagrin. Once they made it to the base of the mountain, they turned south, hugging the range until night had fallen.

"The Walls of Moria." Gimli sounded as if he were in awe. Which he probably was, given that this was his cousin's kingdom that he had not seen since he was very young. Everyone could feel the power of the Mines, though not all of them knew just how dangerous the place they were about to enter was. In fact, only those who had spent their lives studying all the evil things in the world knew that there was a possibility of them not walking out alive. Rina didn't know this, but she could still feel all the pain and suffering that had happened years ago.

At their left shoulder stood the Wall, and on the right, a large lake dark as ink. Everyone's auras were steeped with fear and exhaustion, yellow and grey. Gandalf was muttering to himself, she could feel the vibrations of him sweeping his hands over the stone. Her amplified hearing caught the sound of accumulated grime land on the ground. She heard him say something about reflecting the light of stars and moon. Everyone else gasped. Placing a hand on Samora's head, she once again saw through the canine's eyes. Before them stood a door made of light. It looked Elvish in origin, writing and all.

"It reads: 'Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter'." Gandalf informed them.

"What do you s'pose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." He sounded so sure of himself, though Rina knew it couldn't be that simple. He started chanting in Elvish, his staff against the door. When nothing happened, he stepped back, hands above his head and tried again, with a different incantation. Slightly put out, he put his shoulder to it and started to push. Again, nothing. She saw the disappointment in every one of her companions.

"Gandalf," Rina put a hand on his back, "Nothing is happening."

"No, no. I just need to find the right password."

"The door might be sealed shut." She pointed out.

"If that were the case, it would not glow in the light of the moon, now would it?"

She sighed. "I do not know. I don't think anyone has ever come across something as old as this."

"I will find the right one, if it kills me."

Shaking her head, she left him to his ramblings. Rina sat next to Legolas, her head resting against his hip as he stood, watching silently. Merry and Pippin were throwing stones into the lake, Sam unburdening Bill the pony, who had been a constant sense of comfort for the heavy Hobbit.

"The Mines are no place for a pony," Aragorn told him, Sam petting the pony's nose.

"Bye bye, Bill." They took off his bridle and turned him around, pushing him to leave.

"He'll be alright, Sam. He knows the way home." Rina assured him from her post under the tree.

Splashing alerted her to the fact that the younger two Hobbits seemed very bored. She heard Merry grunt as he hauled back to thrown another rock, but his arm was caught by the Ranger. "Do not disturb the waters." As if on cue, Rina felt vibrations in the ground, heard the water splashing from an unseen movement under the surface.

"Oh, it's useless." Gandalf sat down hard on a rock next to Frodo.

"Wait..." The Hobbit had seen something. "It's a riddle." Rina's ears perked up at that. " _'Speak, friend, and enter.'_ What's the Elven word for 'friend'."

At the same time, Gandalf and Rina said, " _Mellon."_

Rumbling alerted them to the doors unsealing themselves, and a the grinding of stone on stone. Everyone made noises of relief, gathering around the entrance to make their way inside. Rina felt magic as Gandalf blew on a witch-light stone, filling the cavern with faint white light. "Marina, dear, some assistance." Legolas passed her up the line, her hand met Gandalf's. "Do not leave our Fellowship in the dark."

Nodding, she reached into her pack and pulled out what looked like a translusent egg. She pressed her lips to the side of it and hummed a simple tune. When it began to glow, she held it aloft, then bringing her hand back down. It stayed up, floating in a slow circle around the group."

"What is that?" Sam, ever curious, asked in awe.

"Something I made myself. A quartz gem imbuned with sunlight. Very effective in complete darkness...and for warding off unsavory characters." She smiled in the general direction of the Halflings.

"How?" He egged.

"Sam, don't encourage her." Aragorn snarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He held his hands up, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Soon, Elf, you shall enjoy the hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!" Gimli was quite proud. "This is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

"This is no mine...It's a tomb." It was Boromir's statement that made her realize what the musty scent that tickled her nose was. Death. There were exclimations of fear from the Hobbits, and pain from Gimli. He was obviously heartbroken by the sight of his fallen brethren.

The sound of something being ripped, "Goblins!" Legolas said with distain.

Weapons were being drawn all around her, Samora started growling. Rina yanked her knife from her belt. Someone had a hand on her, pushing her back towards the door. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here!" Boromir was behind her. "Now, get out. Get out!" There was a yelp behind them, the Hobbits yelling Frodo's name.

"Give me sight!" The orb above them suddenly moved to circle her head and glowed brighter, sending a tendril of rays to connect with her. At first, what she saw nothing but bright light. Then it subsided. What she saw was mayhem. A river kraken had Frodo suspended above them by his ankle, apparently intent on swallowing him whole. The others had started attacking it, cutting off its tenticles. Rina picked up a rock, hauled back, letting power pool in her hand, then snapped forward and shot the monster in one of its eight eyes. It screamed in pain once, then again as one of the Men sliced through the tenticle holding Frodo. He fell, he was caught. In the confussion, she tripped over something. Rina fell, losing her connection with the orb, shoving her back into darkness.

"Into the Mine!" Gandalf yelled. Small feet were trampling over her, then more, heavier. Someone kicked her in the face, probably the Dwarf, considering the solidity of the boot that connected with her. She could hear the monster coming closer, climbing onto the shore. It got hold of the doors, effectively pulling them down on top of itself. The sound of crumbling and the cloud of dust that enveloped them was enough to give her a general idea of what had happened, even through the pain that radiated in her skull.

There was silence,

"Well, that was fun." Rina sat up, holding her head. "Ow."

"Lass, are ye alright?" Gimli's thick hand tuned her face towards him, and, presumably, the light. He hissed through his teeth. "I'm sorry, lassy. I didn't mean to kick you."

"You couldn't see where you were going. I understand. Just give me a moment." Someone else placed a wineskin under her nose, causing her to reel back. "What-"

"Elven sweet wine," Legolas raised it to her lips. "It will help the pain. Only a few sips." Gulping it down, the pain did indeed abate.

"If you are ready, my dear. We now have but one choice." The Wizard thumped his staff on the ground twice. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." Once again, Legolas took her hand, leading her. "it is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six~Chase**_

They had been walking for hours. For most of the Fellowship, with no way to tell if it was day or night, they did not know whether they should keep going, or lay down and sleep. Of course, for someone who had spent their whole lives in darkness, Rina knew that they needed to rest. By now they would have been on the move since near midnight, and it would have been almost dark outside again. On top of that, it seemed that Gandalf did not know where he was going. It became apparent when he stopped to look between three different hallways, and muttered to himself, "I have no memory of this place." So, they stopped to eat and sleep, while the old Wizard attempted to collect his sense of direction. They lit no fire, for fear of drawing something from the shadows that meant to make dog-meat of them. Instead they sat in silence, Merry and Pippin occasionally breaking the silence to speak of this or that. Ever vigilant, Legolas stayed by Rina's side. He and Samora kept her warm and safe as she sat between the two trying to sleep. But, the blessed escape of dreams would not come.

"Legolas?"

"Hmm?" He slid down and crossed his legs.

"How has your father been? It has been many years since I last saw him."

The Elf prince stared at the blind young woman. This mortal was as close to a sister as he had ever had. "He speaks of you often. We were planning on making the trip to Rivendell before we received the news of the Council. He said he sincerely missed having you perform for him."

Rina's rosey lips turned up in a smile. She remembered fondly the day she first stepped foot in Mirkwood as a child.

*The power of Thranduil's court was even more so than that of Elrond's, and the magic had reached down into her very soul immediately, cleansing her and driving all the pain of travel from her bones. She remembered how the Elven king had circled her like a big cat waiting for its prey to make a wrong move. He had asked her all manner of questions. From, "How old are you?", to "Who is your family?", and "What power do you hold?" Apparently, he was impressed with her answers, because he invited her to dine with him and his son. That was when she first met Legolas. At first, he seemed put off by her. She was nothing more than a simple human girl. It wasn't until she accidently (on purpose) dumped her bowl of hot vegetable stew over his head at dinner that he started to warm up to her. Thranduil watched on in amusement from the head of the table, Elrond across the table with his face in his hand. When her guardian tried to reprimand her, the king stopped him. To him, anyone who dared to cause such trouble was worth getting to know, especially against a member of the royal family. She was rewarded with an extra slice of cake and a small cup of Elven wine.

At that time, she still stumbled over the notes to a song she had learned and practiced relentlessly. Elrond's daughter Arwen had helped her, patiently teaching her, even when the child had gotten frustrated enough to throw the instrument down and declare that she was giving up. The maiden had simply picked it up, gave it back and told her, "If you give up when it gets too hard, you will never make beautiful music. You will never be able to fight, or cast magic. You are a very brave and talented girl, and you will do great things. But...great things require practice." And on they went.

Legolas, who was still upset about the incident with the soup, he decided to be spiteful and play a trick on her. Even though he was centuries old. He had put a spider in her guitar just before she started playing. Upon beginning her song, the arachnid became furious at the vibrations and found the source of the racket halfway through the song. It had crawled over her hand, causing her to scream in fear and try to get it off, as the spider had crawled up her arm. Rina ended up tripping over a root in her attempts to rid herself of it, and she crashed to the ground. She could hear Legolas chuckling behind her, her dress was torn and her knees and palms were bleeding from breaking her fall. Before she knew it, kind hands were wiping away her tears.

"Hush, now, little one. You're alright. The wretched creature is gone. Come, let me see your hands." All went quiet. It was not the duty of the king to kneel in the dirt to care for the superficial wounds of a girl, and a mortal one at that. A fact that was pointed out by his son. "Ah, unfortunately, my dear, the other wretched creature that attacked you is still here. What shall we do with him, hmm?"

"Father!" The prince said.

"I don't want to do anything to him. He'll only get mad at me again. Why aren't you mad, Your Majesty?" She asked him through the sniffles.

He just laughed. "Dear child. You are a troublemaker, both of you are. I like troublemakers, you make life interesting. Legolas, help our guest to her chambers, and make sure she is well taken care of."

From then on, thrown together as often as possible, her and Legolas were inseparable any time that they visited on another.*

"Can you sing, Miss Rina?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Can you sing somethin' for us? Just to help us rest a bit easier."

"Of course. What would you like to hear?"

"Do you know the song of the Green Dragon?" Pippin whispered to her.

"I'm afraid not."

"You should sing that lullaby you sang for me once." Aragorn sat next to Samora, scratching behind her ears. "Do you remember?"

Another sweet smile graced her lips. "How could I forget?" She picked up her guitar and started strumming.

"Far over the Misty Mountains rise  
Leave us standing upon the heights  
What was before, we see once more  
Our kingdom a distant light

Fiery mountain beneath the moon  
The words unspoken, we'll be there soon  
For home a song that echoes on  
And all who find us will know the tune

Some folk we never forget  
Some kind we never forgive  
Haven't seen the back of us yet  
We'll fight as long as we live

All eyes on the hidden door  
To the Lonely Mountain borne  
We'll ride in the gathering storm  
Until we get our long-forgotten gold

We lay under the Misty Mountains cold  
In slumbers deep and dreams of gold  
We must awake, our lives to make  
And in the darkness a torch we hold

From long ago when lanterns burned  
Till this day our hearts have yearned  
Her fate unknown, the Arkenstone  
What was stolen must be returned

We must awake and make the day  
To find a song for heart and soul

Some folk we never forget  
Some kind we never forgive  
Haven't seen the end of it yet  
We'll fight as long as we live

All eyes on the hidden door  
To the Lonely Mountain borne  
We'll ride in the gathering storm  
Until we get our long-forgotten gold

Far away from Misty Mountains cold."

"That is a song of my people, lass. How do you know it?" Gimli wiped a tear away with his beard.

"There was once a Hobbit that agreed to go on an adventure with a group of thirteen Dwarves to take back The Lonely Mountain. He heard that song, and long after the Dwarf who sang it had passed away, he taught it to me when he came to visit." Rina turned her unseeing eyes to Frodo. "He was very kind. Your uncle, Bilbo Baggins, of the Shire."

"Ah!" Gandalf exclaimed, interrupting. "It's that way."

"How do you know?" Frodo asked, still distracted by Rina's statement.

"The air is not so foul down here. When in doubt, Master Baggins, always follow your nose."

 **A/N: This may be a little late, but I, regrettably, do not own the Lord of the Rings. Nor do I own "The Song of the Lonely Mountain" by Neil Finn. By the way, when I imagine my stories, I often have a song in mind to go with the scenario, and I will attempt to show that in the future. I have a very nice one already in my head for a future chapter (as in Two Towers future). Don't forget to review, it makes me happy. And happy writers means good chapters, which means happy readers :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven~Fire and Shadow**_

 **A/N: We all know what happens in this chapter, I apologize that it is almost twice as long as any other chapter. End of this leg of the journey is coming to an end, and I have a dilemma. I don't know whether to keep it as one story, or split it up to follow the movies. (Yes, I have read the books, but I like the movies better, personally. DON'T SHOOT ME!) Anyway, I've been on a roll the last few days. So, enjoy, and don't forget to review. Reviews make a happy author, and a happy author means happy readers :D**

Another day or so passed as they walked in the dark. Everyone was tired, even more so considering none of them had seen the sun in days. Even Rina was feeling the effects of it, down to her bones. Gandalf stopped them and held up his staff, showing them the Halls of Moria, the majesty of the Dwarves. And so, they continued. It wasn't until Gimli screamed "No!", that she knew something really wasn't right. There was an evil in the Mines, something that had killed anyone living there. And it wasn't just Goblins. Dwarves knew how to deal with Orcs, as they had been fighting them as far back as history went. Following the others into a dusty chamber, she stopped to sneeze a few times. Gimli's cries of sadness filled the room.

"Here lies Balin, son of Houldin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf read off the tomb in the center.

Rina knelt down next to him and put her arm around him. "I am so sorry, Gimli"

The sound of creaking and crumbling alerted them to Gandalf taking something from one of the skeletons...a book, by the smell of it. "They have taken the Bridge, and the Second Hall." He spoke for the dead writer. "We have barred the Gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums...drums in the deep." As if thrown back in time, she could feel the floor moving beneath her. Heard the heartbeats of her companions. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out...They are coming."

Suddenly, there was a clang as something fell down a hole on the other side of the room, causing everyone to jump. As soon as the noise stopped, it started up again, this time larger.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity." Pippin whimpered when Gandalf yanked his hat and staff away from the embarrassed Hobbit. Before the Wizard could turn around, something else stopped him. All of them stared in horror as the sound of drums started up beneath them. Cries of monsters that most people only hear stories about, echoed up from the well that Pippin had knocked a dead Dwarf down.

"Orcs!" Legolas spat, pushing Rina towards the center of the room. She used the orb to see, but it was much hazier this time. Boromir reared back as two arrows _thunked_ into the door right where his head had been. An monstrous roar sounded as the doors were slammed shut.

"They have a cave Troll," he stated, sounding almost bored.

"Move back, stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn herded the Hobbits with Rina behind the casket. He, Legolas, and Boromir began barring the door with axes gathered from the corpses, and leaning spears against them to keep them from being opened. All around her, swords were drawn from their sheaths. Gimli climbed on top of his cousin's tomb.

"Ah," he growled. "Let them come. There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

The doors were not strong. After years of decay, they began to crack under the relentless creatures on the other side thirsty for blood. Legolas loosed an arrow, sending it straight to the body of one of the Orcs through the hole it had created. The doors broke open, flooding the room with Goblins. Arrows flew, blades sliced. The Hobbits attacked, spreading them throughout the area. One of the monsters descended on her, seeing easy prey. As it pulled its arm back to strike, Rina hit it in the head with her staff, finishing the job while it was dazed by plunging her blade into its neck. They kept coming, and she was back to back with the Elf, now opting to use his long knives in the limited space. Then came the cave Troll, smashing through the door with its club, lead along by an Orc on a chain. It saw the fleshy pink tasties below it and set to smashing them too. Legolas's shaft found its way to the things chest, effectively making it angry as oppose to actually hurting it.

It charged at Sam, who was right in front of it, and he dodged, rolling underneath it. It was confused for a moment, looking very much like a giant baby looking for a toy that rolled between its legs. Turning, it attempted to step on Sam. She and both the Men grabbed hold of the chain, pulling with all their might to get it away from the poor, frightened Halfling. As it turned, it stumbled, causing Gimli to lose his chance to hit it. Aragorn moved away to fight another Orc, they just kept coming. Boromir and Rina were left holding the chain. The Troll saw this and became enraged, slamming the Gondorian with its giant paw, throwing him into a wall. It grabbed Rina tight, squeezing her, before affording her the same treatment as Boromir. She hit the floor breathless and dazed. Somehow she had managed to keep her link with the orb. Not that it mattered, she didn't open her eyes for a moment. And when she did, she was staring down the blade of a Goblin weapon. The thing smiled maniacally, ready to strike, when the area echoed with the sound of cast iron meeting Goblin skull. Sam helped her up, swinging at another Orc that rushed them with his frying pan.

A crash sent dust everywhere. Frodo was hiding behind a pillar with the Troll trying to sniff him out. It backed him into a corner, grabbing hold of his leg and dragging him towards it. Frodo sliced at its hand, making it drop him. Aragorn rushed at the Troll with a pike, spearing it. He was swept away, knocked out against a pillar. Frodo tried to run away, but he was stopped, pushed into another corner. With a roar, it stabbed the Ring Bearer in the chest.

Time slowed around her. Marina screamed, loud enough to draw the Troll's attention. Her cry rose in volume, making everyone still alive cover their ears. Her vision swam, fading to black as she drained power from the gem above her. Vibrations cut visibly through the air, killing the remaining Goblins. Even the giant covered its head and stumbled from the pain. Rina's nose started bleeding, and she stopped screaming. She fell to her knees, the orb falling next to her. Merry and Pippin jumped, yelling, onto the Troll's back, stabbing it repeatedly. Once it finally managed to yank Merry off, Gandalf and Gimli started attacking it, one hit, then fall back, trade places. Legolas stepped up to it, Pippin stabbed it in a tender spot, causing it to rear back, giving the Elf a chance to loose a bolt right into its mouth. It stopped roaring, stumbled a bit, then went limp, and fell forward. The others were running to Frodo, who, luckily enough, had been wearing a Mithril shirt. When Legolas turned back to reassure the woman that he was alright, he spotted her slumped on the floor where she had fallen.

"Gandalf!" He yelled, alerting the others. After making it to Rina's limp form, he gently turned her over and placed her in his lap. Her lips and chin were covered in blood and dirt, her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Open her mouth and hold her head." He held up the wine skin she had just drank out of earlier. Legolas made sure she didn't drown in it as the Wizard dribbled a little in her mouth. Some ran down her chin, washing some of the blood off. She suddenly coughed and sputtered, her unseeing eyes darting back and forth as a whimper escaped her. "You're alright, Marina."

"What happened? I remember seeing Frodo get hurt. Is he alright?!"

"Quite. Frodo, come." The Hobbit was ushered forward. He stood in front of her, taking her hand and holding against the spot where he had been hit.

She gasped. "Mithril! How-"

"Uncle Bilbo."

Rina smirked, "Always a mystery, that Hobbit." She moved to rub her nose, feeling the sticky liquid. Immediately, she yanked her hand away and rummaged for a rag in her bag. Quickly wiping it away, she said, "We should probably be going."

"Indeed. There will be more coming." Someone helped her up. Again, they were running.

They were chased through the Halls of Moria, the sound of Goblins constantly all around them. Before long, they were surrounded. Rina was assaulted with the smell of Orc-flesh, sweat, old blood, and feces. She and the Hobbits were huddled in the center of the group, weapons out. Frodo was pressed to her side, her arm around his shoulder. Samora lept out, nipping at each of the Goblins when they came too close. Through the dog's eyes, she saw another light, at the end of the long hall where they stood. A growl, not from Samora, but louder, deeper. It shook the entire hall, sending the Goblins into a frenzy. They retreated, climbing up the stone pillars like spiders. The party turned to the sound.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir whispered to Gandalf. Grinding, chains on stone, the sound of footsteps. The orange light of fire was growing.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you." He turned away. "Run!" And they did.

But, running was treacherous in the Mines. Stones jutted out of the floor here and there, Goblins shot arrows at them from a distance. Legolas shot back at them. Several times, Rina stumbled, even flat out tripped over the uneven stone. Boromir took the lead when they came to the stairs, almost falling into the pit as they came to an abrupt end. Only the quick reflexes of the Elf prince saved him. The stairs were narrow and twisting, making for a dangerous descent for all of them. There was broken patch, too far for them to simply step over. Legolas was the first to jump, motioning for Gandalf to follow. After him, Boromir gathered up Merry and Pippin and jumped with them. Aragorn took hold of Sam and threw across the gap, the other Man catching him easily.

When he turned to Gimli, he stopped him. "No one tosses a Dwarf." He then proceeded to try to make the jump, missing by a misstep. Legolas grabbed hold of the only thing he could reach. "Not the beard!" Gimli yelled.

Samora made the jump easily, only for a rock to fall right after her. Aragorn yanked the woman and the Hobbit away from the edge as it crumbled beneath them. "What do we do?!" Rina clutched Aragorn's arm.

"It's too far to jump." The room shook as the Balrog continued its course after them. "Do you trust me?" The Ranger put his arm around her waist.

"Of course I do." She felt another hand move around her.

"Good."

Suddenly, she was falling through her perpetual darkness. Rina screamed when her hands scraped the stone and slipped. She was dead for sure. Until she jerked to a stop. Multiple hands pulled her back on the stairs. Another rumble, rocks broke off from the ceiling, falling on the column behind Aragorn and Frodo. Samora took Rina's belt in her teeth and pulled her backwards, the only thing to steady her being Sam who was standing behind them. Everyone was moving back, allowing room for Aragorn and Frodo to jump as their freestanding chunk of rock fell forward. At the last second, they jumped, the stone breaking against the safety of the one they now all stood on, and fell. Everyone safe, they moved on, the Bridge of Khazad Dum not far now.

It, too, was narrow, but straight across. They ran single file as fast as they could without losing their footing, Rina and Samora coming after Boromir, leading the Hobbits to the shaft of sunlight on the other side. Everyone was there...wait. Not everyone. Rina felt the heat and power emanating from the Balrog that now stood at the other end of the bridge. In the middle, blocking his path, was Gandalf.

"You cannot pass!" He stated.

Cries rang out from the group, "Gandalf! Hurry, we can still make it!"

The demon straightened himself up to his full height, fire billowing from his body.

"I am a Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor." He raised his staff, the light building in a sphere around him. "The Dark Fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun." The Balrog raised his flaming sword, bringing it down on the Wizard in his way. It shattered against the shield, and he roared in what seemed like pain. Taking one step onto the bridge, Rina knew what Gandalf's plan was here.

"No! Gandalf, please!"

Another flaming weapon, this time a whip conjured out of seemingly nowhere, cracked in the air. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf raised his staff with both hands, bringing it down on the area just before him. The Balrog did not seem impressed as he took another step forward. The others were still calling for him. Seeing nothing wrong, the monster took another step as he prepared to strike down his opponent, only to have the bridge crumble beneath him. Apparently, despite the size of his wings, the Balrog could not fly. Once Gandalf was satisfied that he had fallen far enough, he sighed and turned away. Rina let out the breath she had not realized she was holding and smiled as her mentor made to cross the bridge. In that same second, the whip swung and snapped, wrapping around Gandalf's ankle, pulling him down.

"NO!" Frodo started running toward him, only to be stopped by Boromir. "GANDALF!" Rina had a death grip on Aragorn's hand.

Gandalf tried to pull himself up, but he was not strong enough and there was nothing to hold onto. He looked up at them with such sad eyes, tears gathering in the knowledge of what he must do. "Fly, you fools." He told them, before letting go of the ledge and falling after the Balrog.

Marina started crying, she too was shouting Gandalf's name, trying to get to him, and being held back by the Ranger who was now their leader. Maybe, if she could get free, she could make it to the pit and find a way to save him before he fell to far. But, she knew it was folly, as Aragorn dragged her away with Samora's keening howl ringing in her ears. He was gone. And even if he wasn't, she had no magic, she had spent too much energy in her scream that killed the Goblins in Balin's Tomb. She was handed off to someone else. Legolas, she assumed. Before she realized what was happening, she was being carried up some steps and out into the sunlight.

Once they stopped and she was put down, Rina curled in on herself on the rock. For years, Gandalf had visited Rivendell. Every time he did, he always had some kind of treat for her, usually a doll when she was younger, then a book as she got older. Tears made hot tracks down her face and her heart broke in two. Samora sniffed at her face for a moment, before laying down and surrounding her human with warmth.

"We have to go. Legolas, get them up." Aragorn tapped her shoulder.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir's voice was loud, grating on Rina's heightened hearing.

"By nightfall, these hills will be crawling with Orcs. We need to make it to Lothlorien before then. She heard him pull someone to stand. "Up you get, Sam. Frodo? Frodo?!" By now, Rina was sitting up, trying in vain to wipe the tears away. They just kept coming and getting smeared on her cheeks.

A large hand took hold of her chin and started gently wiping her tears away with a soft cloth. "You heard him, we cannot stay." Boromir had taken his gloves off so he could hunt for the rag he was using to clean her up.

"I'm so tired." She sounded like a child.

"I know, sweet lady. Not much longer, I promise. We make for the home of the Elves." Helping her stand, he pressed the cloth into her hands. Rina tried to give it back, but he pushed her hand back toward her. "Keep it. It was my mother's, but I have no use for such a pretty thing." This surprised her greatly. Men do not give gifts without some reason behind it. Boromir must of seen the look on her face, because he chuckled. "I believe ladies have more reason to keep handkerchiefs on their person than a warrior." Rina felt like she had lost her voice. She had not the energy to speak, or really to travel for that matter. She just nodded, then followed the sounds of the others walking away.

So tired.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight~Lady of Lothlorien**_

Rina was numb to everything around her. Even Samora's incesent prodding with her wet nose in uncomfortable places was not enough to stir her to do anymore than keep on the right path. No one spoke until they were actually in the tree line of the forest. The air immediately changed as they slowed to a walk, with Gimli and the Hobbits bringing up the rear of the group. Rina's pain eased as the magic of the Elf-wood seeped into her pores. She knew the feeling well, having lived amongst the Elves most of her life. But...this was different. This was the only Elf haven she had never visited, as Elrond had not seen fit to bring her when he traveled to meet the oldest of the Elves. Gimli hearded the Hobbits along.

"Stay close, young Hobbits," he whispered loudly. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch, of terrible power." He sounded frightened for such a fearless warrior. "All who look upon her fall under her spell. And they are never seen again." Marina was well versed in these tales, since Arwen saw fit to tell her who her father was visiting when he went away for so long without her. In the back of her mind, she could feel something. It had been growing since they stepped foot in Lothlorien. A voice, soft and magical, echoed in her head. _Marina_ , it whispered to her. _Sweet Marina. You walk the path of such danger._ The words bounced around in her brain, giving her a headache. Suddenly, she was seeing something. Eyes, blue as the sea on a sunny day, fringed with thick, pale lashes. _Evil is near._ "Well," Gimli continued. "Here is one Dwarf she will not _snare_ so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk, and the ears of a fox. Oh!" The last word was made in surprise as the sound of bows being drawn surrounded them. _Not again_ , Rina mentally whined.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." A haughty voice just in front of her stated.

Aragorn stepped between them, _"Haldir, please. We come for shelter._ "

"We know why you are here. And what you carry." That did not sound promising. "Come. She is waiting."

They followed him through the wood, the air cooling slightly as night fell. Before long, they made their way up a curling stair. Round and round the great tree they went, until they apparently came to rest on a platform high above the ground. Though she could not see it, Rina could feel the gravity pushing down on her to be back on the ground. It frightened her greatly, no being on solid earth. There they were stripped of any armor they wore, all their weapons and their packs. For Rina, this meant she was in nothing but her boots, trousers, and thin white shirt. Suffice to say, her arms were crossed tightly over her breasts.

" _Welcome, Legolas son of Thranduil._ " Haldir said in Elvish, greeting him in the customary way.

" _Our Fellowship stands in your debt."_ Legolas responded.

" _Aragorn of Dunedain. You are known to us."_

"So much for the courtesy of the Elves. Speak in words we can all understand!"

He turned to Gimli. "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the _dark days_."

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? _Ish kuaqin I donor org!"_ He spat in Dwarvish.

Aragorn, very put out with his attitude, grabbed his shoulder. " _That_ was not so courteous."

Rina could feel Haldir moving, the air stirring right in front of her. He bent forward, his sweet breath brushing her face. " _This one, we do not know._ " He grabbed her face and tilted it up. " _Such beauty. A shame it is battered beyond repair."_

She yanked her face away. " _There is beauty in flaws. Some things are more perfect when they are broken."_ She snapped at him. Damn the Elves and their perfectionism. " _I am Marina of Harad, daughter of High Lord Ralous and Lady Moira, ward of Lord Elrond of Rivendell."_

Aragorn held her back, Haldir made a noise in his throat. "Ah, so you are the one they speak of. " Perhaps her Ladyship will deem us worthy of her song." He bowed to her, continuing on. He stopped when he spotted Frodo. "You bring great evil with you. You can go no further." All of them were astounded. What the hell did they come all this way for, anyway. He and Aragorn moved away, arguing for a while. Boromir spoke to Frodo as they waited, telling him that Gandalf's death was not his fault.

"You carry a great burden. Do not carry the weight of the dead as well." It was good advice, one that he obviously didn't follow. Movement to her right, Haldir spoke.

"Follow me." On and on they walked, in a long, single file line. The sun was already rising when they stopped, supposedly to take in the scenery. "Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light." He spoke with such reverence, such passion. Rina reached down to use Samora as a vessel for a moment, long enough to see what it was that caused such a stir. It was beautiful. Probably not as beautiful as it would have been if she had true sight. When she used Samora like this, she saw things the way the canine did. In varying shades of black and white and grey, and slightly distorted. It was much the same as with the orb. Whatever she saw was not as clear as it should have been, just enough for her to aim correctly. Saddened, she withdrew into herself once again.

Up and up they went. It was maddening. To be in the most beautiful place in Middle Earth, and not be able to see it. Yes, she could breathe in the intoxicating scent that permeated the air. Yes, she could run her fingers over the trees, the grass, and the buildings as they went. But, to not experience it fully? Rina was more upset about the thought than she ever had been about anything in her life. It seemed that this adventure did nothing more so far than cause her pain, with no promise of anything different. Her heart felt as if it were being constantly beaten with a large mallet, smashing and breaking it to pieces. Not realizing they had come to their destination, Boromir ended up having to grab her away from the edge, as she had almost walked straight off of it in her self-pity. He righted her, standing her alongside him and Legolas.

Power washed over them. A new voice, dripping with majesty, addressed them. "The enemy knows you have entered here. Any hopes you had of secrecy are now gone. Nine there are...yet ten there were that set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him. We can no longer see him from afar." The Lord Celeborn questioned them with each word.

There was silence throughout the group. Once again, Marina felt the prodding in her brain, like someone was trying to find something. Her memory brought up the fuzzy sight of Gandalf falling off the Bridge of Khazad Dum.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land." It was the voice from before. "he has fallen into shadow."

Legolas, feeling her discomfort, took her hand when he spoke. "He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went, needlessly, into the net of Moria." All around her, the sadness of the Fellowship pressed down on her.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full power." She seemed to be trying to reassure them. "Do not the dark pit of Khazad Dum fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin. The world is now full of peril, and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Her eyes swept over the group, landing on Boromir. Rina could feel him start to tremble, and the usually stoick captain began to weep.

"What is to become of this Fellowship now? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn told them.

Rina stopped him, "No it's not. There is always hope, as long as there are people to fight for it." She stepped forward and swept her arms out, motioning to her and her companions. "Do you not see us here, still fighting? We came here in the hope of sanctuary and council so that we may know what we must do. And yet, we are nearly turned away at the gate?"

"Silence, woman." Celeborn snapped at her, and she felt her throat close up, her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. "Why Lord Elrond saw fit to allow you to join this company, I do not know." She fell to her knees, trying to drag air into her lungs. Whatever he was doing, it was restricting her from breathing. "You are a burden on the others, with no way to defend yourself, without even sight to guide you out of harms way." The others were frantic, not understanding what was going on. And as suddenly as it came...it stopped. She collapsed on the platform, gasping for air like a dying woman. Her lungs burned.

Galadriel continued as if nothing had happened. "The fate of this quest balences on the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it shall fail. To the ruin of all." Again, she looked over the Fellowship. To Legolas helping Rina stand, and Samora circling her like a mother, and to the Hobbits. "Yet, hope remains, while company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace."

 **A/N: Another beautiful chapter done. But...seven already and no reviews? You sadden me, friends. I need some inspiration, a reason to keep writing. Sure, I can see how many people "read" the story, but how do I know that you are** _ **actually**_ **reading it? How do I know how much you love it and want some more. I would threaten to stop posting until you review...but then I'd surely go mad myself.**

 **Anyway, go ahead and drop me a line. Ta-ta for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine~Sight**_

 **A/N: So, still no reviews, after all the wonderful story-telling I've given you? You make me sad, readers. Very sad indeed. There for, you shall get a sad chapter. Oh, BTW, it's been a while since I had actually seen the movie, and never with subtitles. I bought the trilogy last night and realized something...it Crebain from Dunland. I do apologize for that. If anything is in bold and parentheses, ex. (this), it means that it's me talking to you in the story. I will use it to give an example for visuals that do not exist in this world. And yes, my character has had depression stemming from her affliction for a long time, but she mostly was able to overcome it...It only get worse from here on out. Enjoy :D**

Lady Galadriel had ordered all of them be given baths, and new clothing. It had been months since Rina had even looked upon a bathtub and enjoyed the warm water. Most of her hygiene had been a splash of cold water here and there, and green willow sticks split and bristled to make a toothbrush. She was led to a private area away from the men by several Elf-maidens. One took hold of Samora's leash, taking her to a second, smaller tub that had been set up for her as well. Marina didn't even fight them when they began undressing her. They sat her down on the edge of the elaborate bath, one unlacing her boots, and one on each side of her undoing her bracers. Her hair, which had long ago been braided to keep it out of her face, was untied. When the ribbon came off, her hair held its shape. The grease and grime accumulated so that it basically cemented the plait in place. She could feel her shirt being unlaced and raised her arms over her head so they could remove it. One of the maids poked her rib cage, causing her to jerk away. She hadn't realized just how much she had been hurt when the Troll grabbed her and slung her against the wall.

Once she was completely naked, the women helped her into the large tub, lowering her in gently. Rina knew, if she could see the water, that it would be turning murky brown with the amount of grime they were scrubbing off of her. After the initial cleaning, they emptied the water, then refilled it with buckets they must have had off to the side, then helped her back in. This time, the water was covered in rose petals. She played with them absentmindedly as they washed and oiled her hair. Samora had not taken near as long to clean, and soon, she was by the side of the tub, muzzle hanging over the side to nudge her shoulder. As Rina reached up to pet her, her hand was seized, as was the other one. They were subjected to such rough treatment. The Elves tried nearly in vain to scrub all the dirt from the creases of her skin, her nails cleaned under and then trimmed. It was then that Rina realized that over the months that had passed, they had grown out and become chipped and cracked, her palms rough with callouses. She wondered idly, what she truly looked like, now that she had not been subject to the Elven-magic of Rivendell. She knew that it made things better, pain, sadness, and physical deformity. Not that it had done anything to heal her blindness. _Celeborn is right,_ she mused. _I am nothing more than a blind woman. Why did Elrond think I could do this?_ She pulled her knees up to her chin and held them tight against her chest. Behind her the women ran a fine comb through her locks to rid her of the insects that had taken up residence there.

Once they were done, they helped her out, rubbing her dry with a thick, fluffy towel. She stood stark naked as they ran their hands over her skin, scented oils sweet in her nose. As they were doing this, someone else entered the room. By the power that surrounded her, Rina new it was the Lady Galadriel. The women stopped what they were doing and backed away, startling Marina out of her stupor. Attempting to cover herself, she turned her eyes to the ground.

"Why do you hide yourself? There is no shame amongst the Elves." Soft hands pried her arms away from her body. For such delicate hands, they held such strength, and she could do nothing to stop the Elf queen from baring her to the world. "There. Such a lovely human girl. I remember your mother. She lived with us for a time."

This startled Rina. "My mother was an Elf? My father...Lord Elrond would have told me!"

"No, child. Your mother was not an Elf. Half-Elf, yes. Her blood leaned more towards that of Man than of her mother's people. She asked you father not to tell you until you were old enough. Unfortunately, they both died before you came of age." Something was placed in her hands. A large bundle of cloth. "These were hers, as well as this." Galadriel took her hand and put what felt like a small jewel. A sudden flash of light gave way to the vision of herself, naked and thin with the trials that had passed. It focused on her hand, where a necklace lay. The pendant was **(Celtic)** knot wrapped in green thorny vines and blood-red flowers. In the center was a tiger's eyes stone carved with Elven writing. It was an ancient dialect that she could not decipher, but it seemed to shimmer just under the surface of the stone.

"What is it?" Rina asked.

"An Elvish blessing. Usually passed from mother to daughter at the girl's first blood. It is ancient, probably as old as I am." The vision faded out, leaving Rina in perpetual dark once again. "The other is simply an old dress of hers, something fine to wear on special occasion."

"Thank you, my Lady." As far as she could tell, Galadriel bowed her head and left, leaving the Elf-maids to dress her in the dress that had been laid out for her previously. It was a simple gown, something borrowed until her other clothing had been washed and dried for her to wear once they continued with the journey.

The rest of the Fellowship had long ago finished their bathing and laid out the bedding they had been given. The Hobbits gorged themselves on food that hadn't been preserved and stuck in the bottom of a pack for the past month. No one noticed for a moment when Rina and Samora entered the Grove where they gathered. Samora, smelling meat, rushed forward, knocking over Pippin in the process.

"Oy, you mangy mutt!" Sam tried to pull her away from the stew he was cooking. "Get outta there. Where's Rina when you need-"

"Here, Sam." They all turned to see her, standing in a silvery dress, typical among the Elf women. She limped towards them. Aragorn noticed she wore no shoes. Beneath her dress, he could see her feet, blistered and raw from the journey. One of her ankles was swollen, probably from when she jumped the gap on the staircase in Moria. He rushed to her side, taking her arm. "I'm fine."

"I think not, dear lady." Boromir watched to pair of them. "I would wager you've had the worst time of all of us on this journey. Come sit. Sam, bring her a bowl, and some bread."

"And how do you s'pose I do that? With this dog tryin' to eat all our food."

"Samora," Rina said, somewhat exasperated as the Men helped her sit. "Keep away from the food until you get your share. Heathen." A waft of hearty scent met her nose when Sam handed to bowl to Aragorn, who then passed it to her. It was heavenly, the thick stew. Meat was tender and well seasoned, with a multitude of vegetables.

"So, Marina, what kept you so long?" Legolas had a smirk on her face, she could hear it in the way he spoke.

"I was attacked by a gaggle of harpies who would not be satisfied until every speck of dirt was scrubbed from every nook and cranny on my body."

"Oh really?" Boromir chuckled. "And, prey tell, how did you come to be so filthy? I have never known a lady not to keep as clean as possible while traveling."

Rina punched him in the shoulder, causing a ripple of laughter throughout the camp. "I'll have you know, most women who travel have access to an inn at some point in time, and are not forced to wash in a cold river with a camp full of Men no more than a hundred paces away at all times." Another bout of mirth spread at her words.

"Rina, your feet are bleeding." Aragorn stated simply.

"I'm fine."

"No, you are not. You can barely walk." He moved away, then came back with a basin of water, a small pot of healing ointment, and bandages. "Give me your foot." When she did not, he sighed in frustration and took hold of her good ankle, putting up on his lap. He cleaned it. Then dipped his fingers in the ointment and rubbing it onto her wounds. She flinched, trying to pull her foot away from him, to which he simply tightened his grip and finished his work. Once he was done wrapping it, he switched to the other one.

"If you are quite finished, I think it would be a good idea for us all to get some rest." Rina's face was burning with embarrassment of being taken care of. She didn't care for it very much, though she knew that she needed it. Her bedroll had been placed separate from the rest, inside the roots of a tree. It was meant to give her privacy, but it only succeeded in making her feel even more alone than normal. Even Samora chose to sleep next to the fire. A silent tear made its way down her cheek as she lay down, closing her eyes. For the first time in a long while, she did not have to fear to sleep peacefully.

 _But, it was not a peaceful sleep at all. She was surrounded by fire, the smell of scorched flesh and smoke thick in her nose. All around her the screams of the dying rose. It was her caravan, the one she and her mother had been traveling in when they were attacked. Her mother was holding her close, hiding under an overturned carriage. One of their guards ran forward holding out his hand to her. They were running. Mother handed her to the guard, telling him to get her home._

 _"Be safe, my sweet Marina. I love you so much." Her mother kissed her cheeks, trying to calm the screaming toddler._

 _"Mama! Mama!" She cried as her mother turned and ran in the other direction. There was a bright white light shining from her chest, traveling towards her hands. It pushed out at the Orcs that were attacking them. They froze at the sight of the woman, squealing in fear. As the guard mounted his horse, Mother started shining even brighter, until the light seemed to consume her. "MAMA!" Something hit the back of her head, instantly knocking her out._

 _The image that was burned into the three-year-old's memory, was her mother's face, which had turned back to look at her child one last time, tears flowing freely. But there was a smile on her face. The smile of a mother who knew her baby would live, would grow. It was laced with the sadness in the knowledge that she would never again, see the beauty that she had created out of love._

 **A/N: So, yeah, another semi-long chapter. It was sad as I thought it was going to be. I had a bit of a hard time writing the last part, because I am a mother, and the thought of losing my baby...well, let's just say that the end had me in tears. But, you should know, because of her sensitivity to auras and energy, the Ring is taking a toll on her as well. And the fact that she was in Rivendell, surrounded by healing magic for so long, it kind of kept the pain of all this away. Read and review, my lovelies. Ta-ta.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten~Down the River**_

They spent several days in Lothlorien, giving them all time to heal and rest. At the end of their stay, the Lady Galadriel asked them to meet her beside the river. Awaiting them were three boats, new packs and cloak pins were given to them. The pin was shaped into a delicate Lothlorien leaf, and a rich green that echoed that of the forest. As they waited for the Lord and Lady of the Woods to grace them with their presence, they went through the bags to see what was in them. Legolas pulled out leaf-packets, and unwrapped the bread that lay within.

"Lembas bread," he bit off a small piece. "One small bite is enough to fill a grown man's stomach."

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked his cousin.

"Four." Pippin said with a burp.

"How can you eat so much?" Rina lowered herself, keeping a sturdy grip on her walking stick.

"We Hobbits are well known for our large appetite. I don't suppose you know about second breakfast?"

"Hmm?" She hummed. "No, I can't say that I do. How many meals do Hobbits eat in a day?"

"Well, there's breakfast at 7 in the morning-"

"Second breakfast at 9 o'clock-"

"Elevenses at eleven, obviously. Then lunch at 1- "

"Afternoon tea at 3, dinner at 6, and supper at 9."

"Of course that doesn't count snacks throughout the day." Her head was spinning with trying to keep up with the alternating voices to her right.

"No wonder you lads are so broad around the belt," Gimli gruffed as he walked by.

"Oi!" Merry called after him.

"That's rich comin' from you, mister Gimli." Rina cringed at the jab, knowing that Pippin's big flapping mouth would get him into trouble.

"Oh, aye? Is that so, young master Hobbit?" The Dwarf stalked back to the group, clapping Pippin round the head. "I'll have you know, most of what you see is my armor, lads."

"Of course, Gimli. Dwarves don't eat much at all." Rina smirked with an eyebrow raised. "None of the great tales of old say anything about the great feasts of Erebor and Moria, where meat and ale flow freely through the halls."

"Well...we may eat...a _bit_ more than Men, I grant you. But nowhere near as much as a Hobbit!"

"The Lady approaches." Aragorn's voice drew from their quarrel. Indeed, Galadriel made her way over the uneven ground with such grace. As her power washed over them, Rina was overcome with a sense of calm and contentment. With all the pain that she had suffered, and what she knew had not yet finished, she wished for nothing more than to stay in this glade forever. But, she couldn't. She had given her word that she would see this through to the end, and her word was her bond. The Fellowship lined up, each of them given a gift from the lady. Merry and Pippin were both given Elvish made daggers that had once belonged to a great warrior. To Sam, she gave a length of Elven rope. When asked what he wanted of the Elves, Gimli stumbled over himself for a moment, before asking for a single hair from the Lady's shining crown.

Galadriel stood before the blind woman and her familiar, studying them for a moment. She noted the way Rina's face turned in her direction, eyes looking slightly off to the side, the way she seemed to straighten up when she sensed the Elf-queen before her. "And what would you ask of me, _naurelle?*"_

Rina's eyes focused on the area where Galadriel's voice came from. "I have nothing to ask, but the protection of my companions, my lady."

"I see. Well, then I shall gift you with such power." Her hand came forward and took away the staff from the young woman's hand.

"What do you mean? My lady?"

One of her ladies in waiting took the old walking stick from her, trading it out with another, taller, with a large clear stone on the top of it. " _Elea tel'Anor,**"_ she whispered. "May it be your guide through the darkness you inhabit. And, _Agaru Wilwarin_ ***, to become _nim'ohtar****_ , you must be able to defend yourself, before you can defend others."

Taking the new staff in her left hand, Rina was filled with a sudden warmth, as if the late summer sun shone down on her directly. She felt a link with the wood, a kind of presence that crawled up her arm and settled in her mind. Suddenly, she was surrounded with a bright light. It was not one that the others could see, but inside her own head, expelling all shadows from every corner of it. She had a different perspective of the world than that she had had her whole life. Rina could see. Not the same way that the others did, but in such a way that she knew where everything was around her. Sound waves echoed off the objects around her, giving her a somewhat detailed visual. The sword that was placed in her right hand made her blood sing in her veins, bringing a new kind of hunger. One of carnage and blood. From what she could tell of the blade, the slightly curved saber had writing on it. Running her fingers over the lines of script, she could read the name engraved there. The pommel, as it happened, the vines and roses matched those that now hung around her neck. It had been made for her, fresh forged.

By the time all of this had run through her head, Lady Galadriel had already moved on. Rina could not believe the gifts that she had been given. These were thing that were only ever given to the most highly thought of _Sha'Quessir*****._ Outsiders were not given such gifts. But, then again, I suppose that's what is expected of one descended from Elf-kin. Rina was suddenly being steered towards the river, Aragorn helping her into the canoe that waited for them. She was seated in the middle, Gimli soon sat down hard in front of her, then Legolas in the back end. The others were set up similarly, with Boromir paddling the one with Merry and Pippin, and Aragorn with Frodo and Sam. They pushed off, beginning the long trip down the river.

 **A/N: Alrighty, so, I found a great site for word translation. Unfortunately, I can't find another to translate the phrases I want to translate, so I have to finagle it a bit so that the words actually work. Review please! I need the encouragement, because I'm hitting a writing block wall right now. Here are the translations.**

 ***I forgot this one, but I think it means little sister, or something to that nature...**

 ****Sight of the Sun**

 *****Crimson Butterfly**

 ******Paladin**

 *******Elf-friend (formal)**


End file.
